1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to isolated polypeptides having galactose oxidase activity and isolated nucleic acid sequences encoding the polypeptides. The invention also relates to nucleic acid constructs, vectors, and host cells comprising the nucleic acid sequences as well as methods for producing and using the polypeptides.
2. Description of the Related Art Galactose oxidases (EC 1.1.3.9) catalyze the oxidation of D-galactose in the presence of molecular oxygen to D-galacto-hexodialdose and hydrogen peroxide.
Galactose oxidases have been isolated from Polyporus circinatus (Amarai et al., 1966, Methods in Enzymology 9: 87-92; Avigad et al., 1962, Journal of Biological Chemistry 237: 2736-2743; Kosman et al., 1974, Archives of Biochemistry and Biophysics 165: 456-467), Dactylium dendroides (Tressel and Kosman, 1982, Methods in Enzymology 89: 163-171; Kellener et al., 1988, Archives of Biochemistry and Biophysics 262: 349-354), Gibberella fujikuroi (Asaka and Terada, 1982, Agricultural and Biological Chemistry 46: 333-340), Fusarium graminearum (Dias and Kemmelmeir, 1987, Rev. Microbiol. 18: 276-278)
Genes encoding galactose oxidases have been isolated from Stigmatella aurantiaca (Silakowski et al., 1998, Journal of Bacteriology 180: 1241-1247) and Dactylium dendroides (McPherson et al., 1992, Journal of Biological Chemistry 267: 8146-8152).
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved polypeptides having galactose oxidase activity and nucleic acid encoding the polypeptides.